The invention relates to a piston pump for conveying a fluid, with a cylinder arranged in a pump casing, a piston being displaceable therein in the longitudinal direction, one end of the cylinder being associated with a pressure side of the piston pump and the other end of the cylinder being associated with a suction side of the piston pump.
In all piston pumps, the cylinder has heretofore been fixedly threaded to the pump casing by means of a flange in order to absorb the reactive forces occurring during operation of the piston pump. The flanging requires a large casing diameter, resulting in high costs for material and labor. When used in the low-temperature range, there is the additional drawback that cooling of the resulting large masses takes considerable time and generates considerable costs for the operator on account of evaporation of conveying fluid.